Amor más allá del Tiempo
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, vive en un hogar con falta de amor y cariño, para sus padres es como si no existiera.Sasuke Uchiha ha estado con el desde el momento en que este nacio, cuidandolo sin que este se de cuenta.-SasuNaru- Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**HOlax! tanto tiempo verdad, pero lo que paso con el plagio me deprimio un poco y mas unos comentarios que hicieron en el fic. **_

_**Pero bueno ahora si estoy aqui, para traerles todo lo que tenia terminado.**_

_**Como este fic que tenia en la pc desde hace tiempo y ahora lo subo.**_

_**quiero decirles que todos mis fics estan terminados, solo faltan corregirlos y ver los detalles para subirlos.**_

_**Bueno no les digo mas aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de este hermoso Fic**_

* * *

><p>En una sala parecida a un despacho color blanco en todo su entorno, se encontraba una mujer rubia de grandes pechos de unos 50 años físicamente, sentada detrás de un gran escritorio, esta era Tsunade Senju, directora de ese gran lugar.<p>

Había mandado a llamar a un joven de unos 17 años de edad, para asignarle su misión, una misión que le tomaría un buen tiempo pero todos los que estaban allí se dedicaban a eso y no podía hacer nada al respecto, esta misión mínimo duraría 15 años.

Esta estaba viendo el pergamino donde estaba la misión del joven, cuando la puerta del despacho fue abierta lentamente por el joven que ella había mandado a buscar.

-llegaste rápido Sasuke- dijo levantando la mirada encontrándose con el joven serio

-hump-

-¿Sabes porque te he llamado?-

-…-

-Luego de algún tiempo y ver tu situación actual, te hemos encontrado a la persona ideal e indicada para ti, así que tienes una misión-

-¿Misión?- hablo por primera vez el joven, mirándola curiosa.

-no te diré nada más, en el pergamino tienes todos los detalles de la misión- dijo para seguir en lo suyo

El joven salió del despacho con calma y mientras iba caminando abrió el pergamino mirando su contenido, lo leyó sin que su cara cambiara o moviera un solo musculo.

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- murmuro este para ir a donde se encontraba este

En la cuidad de Tokio en un hospital privado, estaba una hermosa pelirroja con una hermosa barriga de nueve meses, esta estaba preparada para dar a luz, mientras a su lado estaba su esposo, un pelirrubio de ojos azules de igual edad.

Ese día, 10 de octubre vendría al mundo su primer hijo, habían decido ponerle Naruto, en honor al protagonista de un libro del padre de pelirrubio.

Estos eran Kushina Uzumaki una famosa diseñadora de modas y Minato Namikaze un magnate de la economía en Japón.

No paso mucho cuando a la señora Uzumaki fue internada al quirófano para hacerle una cesárea, paso un tiempo cuando vino al mundo Naruto Uzumaki un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, casi idéntico al padre.

Inmediatamente cuando este bebe llego al mundo un pelinegro de ojos de igual color negros, y de piel blanca como porcelana se posó al lado de este, desde ese momento estaba decidido, Sasuke como se llamaba el Joven, sería el Ángel Guardián del pequeño Naruto hasta que este perdiera su inocencia o cumpliera su mayoría de edad.

Desde ese momento muchas cosas cambiaron en la mansión Namikaze, los primeros meses fueron los mejores para la familia, estaban felices por fin su sueño más anhelado era cumplido, pero no todo es color de rosa, mientras más pasaron los años más se fueron olvidando del rubio.

3 años de edad

-to-san- grito un pequeño rubio, mientras corría con unas hermosas flores en su mano hacia su padre.

-¿Naruto?- dijo extrañado el mayor

Detrás del pequeño como siempre estaba sasuke, serio pero con una mirada de ternura hacia el pequeño, con el tiempo le cogió un cariño y amor de un hermano mayor, cuidándolo hasta en sus sueños para que no le pasara nada.

Cuando Minato, vio al rubio todo sucio se llenó de coraje

-¡Que no vez que vas a ensuciar la casa!- le grito este pasando por alto las flores que llevaba el rubio y la hermosa sonrisa que tenia

-es un niño- dijo el moreno enojado por la actitud del mayor

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo cogiendo bruscamente las flores de la mano del rubio y tirándolas al piso.

El pequeño no pudo hacer más que llorar, con tanto cariño que había escogido esas flores para su padre y este ni tan siquiera les había gustado, como pudo se fue de allí a llorar a su habitación seguido por un moreno que mataba al mayor con la mirada.

6 años

El rubio ya con seis añitos de edad se preparaba para ir a su primer día de clases, ese día donde los padres tenían que acompañar a sus hijos dentro del salón de clases y conocer a la que sería su maestra.

Pero nada de esto le paso, habían mandado a un chofer para que lo dejara en la puerta de la escuela, entro y camino a lo que sería su salón, mientras caminaba veía como los otros niños venían de la mano de sus padres, felices y contento, reprimió las ganas de llorar, ya había pasado mucho con el abandono de sus padres, para que en su primer día de clase tuviera que llorar.

Sasuke no aguanto más y trato de tomar la mano del pequeño, si era necesario el seria su padre ese día, pero era imposible, nadie lo podía ver ni escuchar, ni tan siquiera el propio rubio, trataba de tomar su mano pero solo la traspasaba.

12 años

El rubio se había convertido en un niño con una hermosa sonrisa, aunque esta era como un accesorio más de este, sus problemas con sus padres no habían mejorado para nada, alreves habían empeorados, cada vez que el rubio llegaba con malas calificaciones, le pegaban y lo mandaban a estudiar hasta que aprendiera todo con un límite de tiempo.

En la escuela no mejoraba, sus compañeros de clases no querían juntarse con este, porque le decían que no tenían padres, aunque el rubio les gritara que si tenía, nadie le creía, nunca los había visto, solo veían al chofer de la familia que era el que iba a las reuniones y a las actividades del rubio.

Siempre que salía de la escuela, varios niños uno o dos años mayores, le gustaban molestarlo, hasta el punto que a veces le golpeaban sin razón alguna.

Cuando llegaba a su casa sus padres le regañaban diciéndole que el había empezado todo, algo que era totalmente mentira pero estos ni siquiera lo dejaban hablar.

Por otro lado el moreno era como el paño de lágrimas del rubio. Siempre estaba ahí para este aunque este no lo pudiera ver, a veces quería ser uno más de ellos y estar allí con su rubio, ser su amigo y más que eso, durante los años había descubierto que el amor que le tenía de hermano mayor, ya no lo era más, era algo más fuerte y este lo sabía, era amor de pareja, amor de amante, pero no podía hacer nada, el rubio no podía verlo y él no podía tocarlo.

14 años.

El ojiazul había llegado a la secundaria, una etapa demasiado difícil para él, había conseguido amigos, buenos amigos que lo ayudaban en las buenas y en las malas, se había cerrado en sentimientos y en su entorno personal, había descuidado su apariencia física, ahora vestía la ropa como si fuera el más pobre de la secundaria, cuando era el más rico y poderoso de allí, llevaba lentes anchos y grandes porque no quería que nadie lo mirara a los ojos, se sentía intimidado.

Un día saliendo de la escuela se encontró con el grupo que siempre lo molestaban, pero esta vez era la mirada que tenían era muy diferente a las anteriores, trato de no mirarlos mucho y siguió su camino, pero antes de poder salir completamente de la escuela lo había cogido por el uniforme y lo habían arrastrado hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Este por más que se defendía no podía, eran demasiados y se veían más fuerte que este, cuando iba a decir algo, vio como un golpe se estampo en su mejilla haciendo que se callera al piso, cosa que aprovecharon para patearlo, golpearlo e insultarlo.

Sasuke quien estaba allí trataba de hacer todo lo que podía pero nada daba resultados, los traspasaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan furioso y tan impotente de no poder hacer nada, pero eso no impidió que siguiera intentando golpearlo, sabiendo el resultado de esto.

Los chicos aprovecharon que el rubio estaba débil y golpeado y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa con claras intenciones de violarlo, asustando tanto al rubio como al moreno.

Comenzaron a quitarle la ropa rápidamente mientras sus sucias manos recorrían el cuerpo del menor, este lloraba y trataba de defenderse pero estaba lo suficiente débil para hacerlo. Mientras el moreno estaba lleno de rabia viendo como a su pequeño le había eso.

-¡Mierda!- grito el moreno lleno de frustración

No muy lejos de allí venia un lujoso carro deportivo color negro descapotable, en él estaba un pelinegro con ojos del mismo color, muy parecido a Sasuke, este era Itachi Uchiha quien iba hablando por su teléfono móvil atendiendo unas llamadas de la empresa, este era el actual presidente de Uchiha's corp.

Iba conduciendo cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando en una de las calles de allí, inmediatamente estaciono su carro y se bajó de este, corrió hasta donde estaban los chicos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, golpeándolo a uno rápidamente y llamando la atención de los demás, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con todos

-Nii-san- dijo Sasuke asombrado de ver a su querido hermano mayor allí, hacían 14 años que no lo veía, pero ahora que estaba al frente de él, una silenciosa lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

El pelilargo se acercó al rubio que tenía los brazos tapando su rostro lleno de miedo, mientras innumerables lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el moreno con calma para que el rubio no se asustara, mientras quedaba a su altura

-sniff…si…sniff- hablaba el rubio como podía, ya que las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar bien.

El moreno se acercó más al rubio y trato de tocarlo pero este se encogió del miedo y se alejo

-no tengas miedo- le decía Itachi calmada y pausadamente- no te voy a ser nada.

Por parte del rubio no supo porque pero se encontraba tranquilo y protegido con las palabras que había dicho el moreno mayor, con la ayuda de este se pudo parar y acomodar las ropas bien.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-…- este solo bajo el rostro

-¿estás bien?-

-si…solo que no quiero regresar a mi casa, mis padres no están y cuando están me maltratan- dijo el pequeño, no sabía porque se lo decía a un desconocido pero había algo en el pelilargo que le hacía estar seguro y en confianza.

-Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento- dijo el moreno para caminar seguido del rubio que caminaba apoyado de este.

El moreno menor estaba feliz, sabía que las intenciones de su hermano mayor no eran malas, se vía que lo que quería era protegerlo, el rubio lo siguió hasta el auto y se fueron hacia el apartamento de este.

Al llegar al apartamento del moreno, el rubio quedo fascinado con la decoración y lo bonito que era, se veía que vivía solo, pero se sentía en familia, una familia que siempre quiso y no tenía.

El moreno le enseño el apartamento y este mas fascinado no podía estar, le encantaba, llegaron hasta la sala y una foto le llamo la atención, en ella estaba el moreno más joven con un moreno muy parecido a este, Itachi se dio cuenta que miraba la foto y decidió decirle.

-Ese es mi ototo Sasuke- dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa

-¿Tienes un hermano menor?-

-si- dijo triste

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto alegre el rubio, pero no luego no quiso decirlo al ver la cara del moreno.

-lleva en coma 14 años-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los quiere Hananasu <em>**

**_Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion,espero que les haya gustado._**

**_pd: no se olviden de sus sugerencias, comentarios y reviews_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holax!chicos como estan...espero que biien, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste ^0^**

**Gracias a las personas que han dejado su hermoso review de todo corazon gracias**

**otra cosa no se precipiten xD todas sus dudas seran contestadas a su momento **

**solo les digo a leer**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo Dos: ''Espejo''<em>**

-¿Tienes un hermano menor?-

-si- dijo triste

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto alegre el rubio, pero luego no quiso decirlo al ver la cara del moreno.

-lleva en coma 14 años-

-lo siento no sabía-murmuro el rubio

-no te preocupes, es tanto tiempo que llega el tiempo en el que te acostumbras- dijo con un tono melancólico que los dos chicos que estaban con él lo notaron.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada, paso un tiempo en silencio a lo que el moreno comenzó a hablar otra vez y terminar de enseñarle el apartamento, luego comieron entre risas y anécdotas de parte del moreno sobre su vida, pero en ningún momento toco el tema de su hermano menor.

La noche llego rápidamente, el moreno le enseño la habitación en donde el rubio se quedaría esa noche, este más contento no podía estar, le agradaba el ambiente en el que estaba y las atenciones que tenía el moreno con él, se preguntaba si así hubieran sido sus padres si le prestaran más atención de la que le daban, pero no le importó mucho en esos instantes, sabía que iba a cogerle un gran amor y acariño al moreno y eso lo hacía feliz

-Hasta puede que sea la familia que siempre he deseado- dijo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Mientras un moreno menor estaba viendo todos los gestos que hacia el rubio, él también sabía que itachi desde ese momento había ocupado un gran lugar en el corazón del rubio y eso le agradaba y lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero también se sentía celoso, celoso de su propio hermano por estar ahí cuando el rubio necesitaba una compañía que este aunque se la diera no podía estar junto a él porque no le veía.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantó con un agradable olor a desayuno casero, se levantó de la cama y camino por el pasillo siguiendo el agradable olor encontrándose a Itachi haciendo la comida con un sexy delantal que hizo que el rubio se comenzara a reír.

Y no era para menos, el moreno llevaba un elegante traje color negro que se veía que era bastante caro, pero encima de este llevaba un delantal hasta mitad de pie color rosa.

-jajajaja- lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento era la risa del menor

-espero que no te estés riendo de mi- decía itachi con un fingido enojo, pero el rubio solo reía más y más hasta ya se aguantaba el estómago por el dolor que comenzó

-es que nunca pensé verte con un delantal y menos color de rosa-

-ah! Esto es que mi madre me obligaba a que lo llevara cuando vivía con ella y ahora se me quedo la costumbre-

-¿Oka-san?- murmuro el moreno que está parado arlado del rubio

Sasuke nunca se podía separar del rubio, no podía estar lejos de él, por más que quisiera ir a visitar a su familia no podía, lo más lejano que podía estar el rubio eran unos 100 metros, si violaba esa regla desaparecería dejando al rubio sin un guardián y este no volvería a existir ni tendría la oportunidad de regresar a su cuerpo.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y armonioso, al rubio le gustaba como el moreno cocinaba aunque nunca se esperó que cocinara tan bueno.

Itachi aunque es el presidente de las empresas de su familia, siempre le ha gustado valerse por sí solo, nunca le ha gustado tener sirvientas ni nadie que haga lo que este puede hacer por sí mismo.

Luego del desayuno el moreno se despidió y dijo que regresaría lo más temprano posible, ese día el rubio no fue a la escuela y como predijo nadie le preocupo si se iba de la mansión, nadie nunca lo llamo, nadie se preocupó por él.

Ese mismo día, llamo a sus padres pero estos no le contestaron así que les dejo un mensaje de voz diciendo que se quedaría a vivir en casa de un amigo, en toda la tarde espero la llamada de sus padres pero está en ningún momento llego y eso deprimía al rubio pero sabía que tenía a itachi y solo le quedo esperar a que llegara del trabajo.

Por la noche el moreno llego cansado y el rubio le conto todo lo que pasaba en su casa y lo que había pasado en la tarde, sin más vueltas que dar al asunto el moreno llevo al rubio a su casa para que este buscara sus pertenencias, desde ese momento lo había decido, el rubio viviría con él y este sería el padre que nunca tuvo.

Cabe decir que el rubio más feliz no podía estar y el moreno guardián andaba en las mismas, desde ese día las cosas cambiaron completamente para el rubio

**_15 años_**

La situación había cambiado para bien, en todo ese momento el rubio no había logrado comunicarse con sus padres, estos parecían que habían sido borrados del mapa. Comenzó a llamar a Itachi oto-san y el moreno más feliz no podía estar.

Ya con 15 años volvió a ser más confiado que antes pero todavía era un poco tímido pero también gano un poco de orgullo que se le pego de Itachi, su cabello había crecido un poco y su rostro había cogido un poco de madurez aunque todavía se veían los rasgos infantiles que tanto lo identificaban, había dejado su ropa grande atrás y sus lentes, ahora vestía como todo un joven de sus edad y hasta tenia fans en su escuela.

Este al poco tiempo que se fue a vivir con itachi le había pedido que lo cambiara de escuela, no le gustaba estar con tanto niño rico y el moreno no se negó, lo cambio de escuela de una privada y destacada a una pública pero con buen renombre donde conoció a sus mejores amigos.

Le encantaba la escuela donde estaba había conseguido a buenos amigos y los profesores lo trataban bien, ya no abusaban de él y todo el mundo lo veía con respeto.

Hasta por su mente paso ser hijo legitimo del moreno, con papeles y todo

-Naruto Uchiha…no se escucha mal- decía caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, ya era la hora de salida y ese día el moreno lo iba a recoger y no se equivocó, cuando salió afuera de la escuela estaba un lujoso auto negro con el moreno recostado en la puerta de este, en el año que había pasado con el moreno este no había cambiado nada, parecía que con los años se veía más joven y guapo

-no ha cambiado nada-murmuro mientras caminaba hasta el moreno

-Así somos los Uchihas guapos por naturaleza- dijo un moreno a su lado con una sonrisa ''made in uchiha''

-¿ah?- dijo el rubio haciendo que el moreno abriera los ojos al ver como el rubio miraba para todos lados buscando la voz que había escuchado- creo que fue el viento- dijo para seguir caminando

Por leves segundos el moreno se quedó parado donde estaba tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero nada paso por su mente

_/me escucho/_ pensó este _/pero ¿Por qué?/_

Trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y siguió su rumbo

**_16 años_**

Desde esa vez cada vez que el moreno hablaba el rubio podía escuchar solo una pequeña palabra de lo que decía, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, deducía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero no era así, tanto el como el moreno estaban igual, este último cada vez que el rubio escuchaba algo no se lo podía creer.

Pero lo que el moreno no sabía era que sus sentimientos por el rubio eran tan grandes que pasaban al rubio y eso hacía que hubiera un tipo de conexión, solo entre ellos dos.

Ese día el rubio estaba en su cuarto tratando de hacer sus deberes pero andaba lo suficiente cansado para poder seguir, así que camino hasta el baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en su cara, cuando levanto su cara se llevó un gran susto al ver detrás de el a un moreno muy parecido a su oto-san itachi.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito el rubio asustando al moreno y llamando la atención del otro moreno que estaba en la sala

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el moreno entrando apresuradamente hasta donde estaba el rubio, pero este no decía nada solo se quedaba mirando el espejo, así que se acercó a ver qué era lo que asusto al rubio, y este cuando vio el espejo se quedó igual o peor que el rubio.

-No puede ser- murmuro el moreno al ver allí ni nada más ni nada menos que a su hermano menor

-Sasuke-

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion,espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**pd: no se olviden de sus sugerencias, comentarios y reviews**

**Los quiere Hananasu **


End file.
